Siempre a tu lado
by LuDeLuu
Summary: Alice ve a Bella saltar de un acantilado, y Edward trata de salvarla. Pero ¿sera demasiado tarde?¿Volverá Bella con Edward o se quedara con Jacob? No soy buena con los summarys. Primer One-Shot! Sean buenas :D


**N/A: **Mi primer One-Shot!! Sean buenas... Crepúsculo no me pertenece, sino a la gran Stephenie Meyers. La trama si es mía

**Summary:** Alice ve a Bella saltar de un acantilado, y Edward trata de salvarla. Pero ¿sera demasiado tarde?¿Volverá Bella con Edward o se quedara con Jacob?

* * *

Edward POV:

- Edward…

No me moví. Ni siquiera respiré. La escuché acercarse, pero continué mirando al frente, esperando a que se desvaneciera con el viento, como siempre lo hacía.

- Edward…

- Vete – susurré incapaz de pronunciar palabra alguna sin que mi voz se quebrara -. Déjame solo.

- Por favor, Edward – suplicó – mírame.

- No eres real, no estás aquí.

- ¡Edward!

Me volteé en el momento en que Alice me llamó, aunque hubiera deseado haber esperado un segundo más, ya que la alucinación de Bella que mi mente había creado no había desparecido a tiempo, provocando que mi corazón muerto se estrujara adolorido. Su rostro estaba deformado por la tristeza, mostrándome cuánto dolor le había causado a la razón de mi existencia. Y cuanto dolor le causaría si regresara a su lado.

Solo era una razón más para quedarme, y dejar que continuara su vida humana. Pero a la vez era una razón más para volver…

- ¿Qué sucede?

_- Es Bella –_ me dijo en su mente – _despareció de mis visiones. _

- Alice… Ya te había dicho que dejaras a… - me detuve. No podía pronunciar su nombre en voz alta – Que la dejares en paz. Ella es feliz ahora.

Me giré sobre los talones, dispuesto a irme y buscar un lugar donde mi hermana y mi familia no pudieran molestarme, pero en cuanto adivinó mis intenciones, me tomó por el brazo y tiró de él para que quedara frente a ella.

- ¡¿Quieres dejar de mentirte por un segundo y escucharme?! – me gritó, sacudiéndome. Intenté apartarme, pero no me lo permitió. Jamás en todo el tiempo que llevábamos viviendo juntos la había visto tan… furiosa. - ¡Ella no es feliz, Edward! ¡Decidió tirarse de un acantilado y no estoy segura de cuando lo hará! ¡Hace meses que no tengo noticias de ella! Cada vez que intento ver lo que sucede su futuro desaparece, y...

- ¿Espiabas su futuro a escondidas?

- Ese no es el punto. Debes ir ahora a Forks e impedir que eso suceda. Ella también es mi amiga, y no quiero que nada le suceda.

- ¿Y entonces por qué no vas tú? – pregunté, luchando contra el deseo de ir con Bella, e impedir que se suicidara. Le había prometido que sería como si no hubiese existido, y quería mantener mi promesa. No importa cuánto me doliera.

- Por favor, Edward. Se razonable. No te estoy pidiendo que vuelvas con ella, solo quiero que la salves de cometer una equivocación. Además, ella no escucharía a otra persona que no fueras tú.

Observe sus ojos topacios, iguales a los míos, mientras me debatía internamente, hasta que detrás de mi hermana apareció otra alucinación, que me miraba suplicante.

- Edward…

- Lo haré – dije, apartando mis ojos de ella, y fijándome en los de Alice.

- Iré contigo.

- ¡No! – Gruñí -. Cuando la convenza volveré a irme, y no quiero que ninguno de vosotros me acompañe.

Asintió, y me dejó ir.

Debía apresurarme si quería llegar a tiempo. Tenía miedo de que fuera demasiado tarde, y que no pudiera salvarla. Nunca me lo perdonaría si fuera así.

El suelo desaparecía bajo mis pies. Cada paso que daba me acercaba más a ella, y destruía mi auto-control. Si llegaba allí y ella estaba bien, dudaba mucho que pudiera apartarme de su camino, pero haría lo que fuera para irme, y dejar que ella continuara con su vida humana, como debería haber hecho desde el primer momento en que la conocí.

Esta vez no cometería _errores_.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

Bella POV:

_- Bella._

Sonreí y exhalé el aire.

- _¿Si?_

_- No lo hagas –_ me suplicó.

- _Querías que fuera humana – _le recordé – _Bueno, pues mírame._

_- Por favor. Hazlo por mí_

- _Es la única forma de que estés conmigo._

Y me tiré del acantilado.

.

.

Una barra de hierro me arrastro a la superficie, en el momento en que creí que moriría, y unas rocas se clavaron en mi espalda, haciendo que expulsara el agua de los pulmones a borbotones.

Intentaba respirar, pero tenía la garganta tan llena de líquido que me era imposible inspirar, hasta que la catarata de mi boca se detuvo y jadeé violentamente en busca de aire. La sal me quemaba por dentro a cada bocanada de aire, pero ignoré aquel dolor punzante y continué respirando.

Aún seguía sin comprender nada. ¿Cómo había logrado salir a la superficie cuando hace unos momentos me ahogaba sin encontrar manera de salvar mi vida? Intenté ver qué o quién me había sacado del agua, porque esto, obviamente, no había sucedido por arte de magia; pero mi vista se encontraba cegada por unos puntos negros que lo cubrían todo, impidiéndome ver nada más que completa oscuridad.

Me concentré en los sonidos a mí alrededor, pero no se escuchaba más que el murmullo de las olas, y mi respiración agitada, que poco a poco fue calmándose.

Finalmente, luego de unos minutos, logré abrir los ojos, y pestañeé repetidas veces, tratando de aclarar mi mente, y cuando me dispuse a buscar aquella persona que me había salvado, me topé con unos ojos dorados que me observaban preocupados y tristes.

Solo me tomó un latido de corazón en darme cuenta de quién era.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

Edward POV:

- Ed-dward…

Suspiré aliviado y me relajé, al ver que ella se encontraba relativamente bien, pero me sorprendió que ella no se viera sorprendida de verme. Por el contrario, se veía… _feliz._

- Bella. ¿Te encuentras bien?

Asintió débilmente, al mismo tiempo que una sonrisa tiraba de la comisura de sus labios. La observe confundido. No comprendía su reacción a mi presencia. No entendí porque sonreía.

Ella alzó una mano temblorosa, y rozó mi mejilla con la yema de sus dedos, y suspiró cuando deje mi mano sobre la suya, presionándola contra el costado de mi rostro.

- Eres más hermoso de lo que recordaba – susurró tartamudeando, más para sí misma que para mí -. Pensé que sería doloroso morir, pero es curioso, ya que me siento bien. Había olvidado en qué consistía la verdadera felicidad.

- ¿De qué hablas?

- ¿N-no estoy muerta? – preguntó confundida.

- No, Bella.

- Entonces esto e-es un sueño – afirmó tristemente.

- Bella… No estás muerta, ni dormida, y tampoco soy una alucinación o un fantasma. Realmente estoy aquí.

- P-pero tu dijiste que…

La interrumpí. No iba a ser capaz de irme de todos modos, por lo que me decidí a decirle la verdad.

- Se lo que dije en el bosque. Pero mentí, Bella. Tuve que mentir para que me dejaras marchar. Fue horrible hacerlo, pero era necesario. Ponía tu vida en peligro a cada momento, y no podía permitir que eso continuara sucediendo. Quería darte la oportunidad de que vivieras tu vida humana sin mí a tu lado, y sin nadie que pudiera lastimarte. Quería alejarte de cualquier cosa que pudiera hacerte daño. Incluso de mi mismo. No podía dejar que nada te sucediera…

- ¡Maldito chupasangres! ¡Apártate de ella!

A regañadientes aparté mi vista de Bella, y me fije en la persona que nos había interrumpido.

- Buenos días, chucho. ¿Dónde quedaron tus modales?

- ¡¿Qué rayos le hiciste?!

- Cálmate, Jacob. No le he hecho nada.

Su cuerpo no dejaba de temblar, y no cesaba de mirarnos a mí y a Bella, de hito en hito, intentando controlarse.

- ¿J-Jake?

Ella intento incorporarse, y pasé mi brazo por su cintura para ayudarla a levantarse. Lo logró, pero con algo de dificultad, debido a que estaba demasiado débil como para mantenerse en pie por sus propios medios.

- ¿Estás bien? ¿Te duele algo? – pregunté, y escuché a Jacob gruñir.

Negó con la cabeza.

- S-solo la garganta.

- ¿Te hizo daño? – escupió él.

- N-no, Jake. Déjalo ya.

- Necesitas cambiarte, Bella. Te estás congelando. Déjame llevarte a casa – susurré. Ella se volteó para verme, y asintió.

- No – rugió Jacob, acercándose unos pasos, pero deteniéndose en el lugar – yo la llevaré. No quiero que la hieras de nuevo.

- J-Jake ¿Qué haces?

- Protegerte de él.

_Sanguijuela inservible. ¿Por qué tenía que aparecer ahora?_

- Si no hubiera _aparecido_ ahora, Bella no estaría viva.

Me observó sorprendido.

_¿Qué rayos…?_

- Vamos, Bella. – dije, reanudando nuestra marcha, pero Jacob se interpuso y la sujeto por el brazo, tratando de no tocarme.

- No.

- J-Jake, para.

Sus ojos brillaron, y la observo.

- Bella, este chupasangres te dejo y te hirió muy hondo – ante sus palabras ella se encogió un poco, pero él continuó al darse cuenta de que esas palabras también me hacían daño a mi -. ¡¿Cómo puedes siquiera pensar en perdonarlo?! ¡El no te ama! ¡De ser así no te hubiera dejado!

- ¡Basta!

- ¡Tú no tienes idea de lo que yo siento por ella! ¡La dejé para que dejara de ponerla en peligro!

Él la soltó, y Bella retrocedió, escondiéndose detrás de mí, mientras sollozaba débilmente.

- Por favor. Dejen de pelear.

Ambos nos volteamos hacia ella al mismo tiempo.

- Bella… Tu no le crees ¿o sí?

XxXxXxXxXxXx

Bella POV:

- Bella… Tu no le crees ¿o sí?

- Yo…

¿Le creía? ¿Realmente creía que el me amaba? ¿Creía qué todo había sido una mentira para que no pudiera hacerme daño? ¿Qué había sufrido durante todos estos meses, creyendo que él no me amaba, en vano? ¿Le odiaba por eso?

Eran demasiadas preguntas, pero había una cuya respuesta estaba segura.

Yo no le odiaba. Jamás podría hacerlo, no importa lo que hiciera, o lo que _me _hiciera. Siempre le amaría como lo hacía ahora.

Entonces ¿le creía?

Observe su rostro deformado por el dolor y la tristeza. Aún así se veía como un ángel. Mi ángel.

- Bella, no te estoy pidiendo que me perdones. Comprenderé si no lo haces, pero solo quiero que sepas que te amo más que a nada en este mundo, y juro que no me apartaré de tu lado nunca más si así lo quieres. Solo te pido que me creas….

Agachó su cabeza, rindiéndose, y le escuché murmurar un "me rindo" por lo bajo. Jacob sonrió triunfante, y se acercó a mí para alejarme de allí, pero no le dejé.

- Bella ¿qué haces?

Edward alzó la vista, y me observo confundido. Jacob sacudió mi brazo, pero le ignoré.

- Yo… T-te creo, Edward. Y te perdon-o.

- ¿No me odias?

- Jamás podría hacerlo. Te amo demasiado – admití, y el sonrió, atrayéndome a su pecho, y rodeándome con sus brazos.

La herida de mi pecho se cerró al instante, no como si se hubiese curado, sino como si nunca hubiese existido.

- Te amo- ronroneó junto a mi oído.

- No, no, _¡No!_

Sentí que algo me tiro hacia atrás, y luego vi a Jake enfrente de mí, sacudiéndome violentamente, con sus manos a cada lado de mi rostro, clavando las uñas, inconscientemente, en el.

- ¡¿Estás loca?!

- J-Jake, me haces d-daño.

- ¡Suéltala!

Todo sucedió demasiado rápido, y solo me di cuenta de lo que sucedía en cuenta me hallé a mi misma en el suelo, y a Edward y Jacob, uno frente al otro, y este último temblando de pies a cabeza.

- ¡No te atrevas a tocarla de nuevo!

- Paren. N-no lo hagan – supliqué.

Jacob pareció relajarse un poco, pero no me miró. En ese momento olí a oxido y sal y mi estomago se revolvió inquieto.

Instintivamente llevé mi mano a mi mejilla, y al retirarla, un líquido carmesí y tibio se resbalaba de mis dedos.

Edward también se dio cuenta de eso.

- ¡Chucho imbécil! ¡Acabas de lastimarla!

Jacob me observo, y entonces se percató de lo que me había hecho. Su rostro se tornó de piedra, y luego se convirtió en una expresión dolida.

Edward se acercó a mí, y reviso la herida de mi rostro, pero yo no dejaba de observar a Jake. Me dolía por dentro verle así, pero también me dolía que me hubiese dañado. No tanto físicamente, a penas sentía la herida, si no psicológicamente hablando.

- J-Jake…

Negó con la cabeza, y salió corriendo, desapareciendo entre los árboles.

- ¿Estás bien?

La voz de Edward me devolvió a la vida, y le miré, asintiendo una sola vez.

Suspiró, mitad aliviado, mitad preocupado; y me ayudó a incorporarme.

- Va a estar bien – susurró –. Solo se siente mal por haberte herido.

Le abracé, escondiendo mi rostro en su pecho, y sollozando sobre él. No dijo nada, pero pasó sus brazos por debajo de lo míos, y descansó su cabeza sobre mi cabello, inspirando profundamente.

- ¿P-prometes q-que no vas a dejarme? – le pregunté en canto mis sollozos se apagaron.

Él se alejó unos centímetros, y levantó mi rostro, colocando un dedo debajo de mi mentón.

- Siempre que me quieras a tu lado – dijo, mientras una pequeña sonrisa aparecía en su rostro.

- P-para siempre.

- Entonces para siempre será.

Y entonces acercó su rostro al mío, y unió nuestros labios en un dulce beso. Y me sentí completa.

_Entonces para siempre será._

* * *

_**Q**ue les pareció??_

_Felicitaciones, tomatazos virtuales, amenazas de muerte... Solo denle al Go!!_

Kisses&Bites

_**S**ilent **S**in_


End file.
